criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimsborough Police Department/@comment-33365501-20180930201247
What if Criminal Case had a bad future? During the event of the Conspiracy in Newmark, a group of terrorists from Eurasia and the Middle East somehow managed to drop a missile that destroyed most of Misty Grove and Newmark and killed many others, including Rozetta Pierre. The only survivors are the GPD and a few others who managed to escape the blast. As a result of this destruction, the GPD disbanded due to the massive destruction and the terrorists became known as the Cross of the Grey (hence their destruction of both two opposing sides). Seven years from now, the fates of the GPD are discovered by those smart enough to know about them: David Jones - Committed suicide in 2024 after the death of his girlfriend, Zoe Kusama. He is survived by his nephew, brother, and his parents. Gloria Hayes - Murdered by gang members that work for the Cross of the Grey 9 days before her 48th birthday. She is survived by her son, ex-husband, and her parents. Martine Meunier - Has her face horribly disfigured upon trying to replicate the discontinued Bucci perfume using various chemicals. She now hides in a old mansion abandoned long ago. Grace Delaney - Became the President of the United States to combat the Cross of the Grey. She is also aware and saddened of her friends’ fates. Cathy King-Turner - Becomes a dangerous vigilante in Seattle with the power to manipulate technology and virtual reality and determined to kill any drug dealers, violators, and murderers while keeping her son away from danger and the truth. Alex Turner - Crippled in a car accident. Divorced Cathy 6 months ago to prevent himself from getting into any further danger. Currently resides in a old mansion where Martine lives. Gabriel Herrera - Has gone insane from the burns he got from the fire in the asylum that killed Zoe Kusama. Has been in hiding for a few months to plan something dangerous and wears a Guy Fawkes mask to hide his scars. Rita Estevez - Kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming the leader of the Cross of the Grey after the previous one died of a heart attack. Now resides somewhere in Libya where the Sultan formerly ruled. Eduardo Ramirez - More serious and reserved private investigator. He is worried about his family and one of the only people to be aware about his friend’s fates. He talks with Grace most of the time. Amir Devani - Turned into a drug dealer after the incident that happened in Grimsborough. He developed a drug called “Joy” that would remove depression temporarily and is one of the only people to be aware of his friend’s fates. He broke up with Jasper after an arguement with him about his drug business. Diane Parker - Moved to Mexico with Ray to get away from the chaos in the US, becoming a farmer to gain money. She is also one of the only people to be aware of her friend’s fates. Jasper Everett - The only person who has a normal life. However, Jasper struggles with the spread of drugs like Protozane and Joy and has been communicating with a satellite to mark the drugs’ locations.